warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Storm above the Dawn
Hi it’s xNightflowerx and this is my first fanfic enjoy! Please comment & critique! :D (If I have any spelling/grammar mistakes, just point it out in comments) 'Categories: '''Action, romance Prologue The thin cat made it’s way through the pounding rain. The full moon has been covered—which means they have upset StarClan and the truth will unfold. ''The truth. “Scorcheye,” A soft but frail voice called to the old cat. Scorcheye’s fur bristled, but he kept a calm gaze. “What do you want, Milkfur?” He heard Milkfur sigh. They had loved each other once—even from different tribes—but now.......... now that time had passed. “I found something,” the white furred she-cat said curtly, as if she didn’t remember the past. Scorcheye blinked in surprise. “Why would you talk to me about it?” “You were the one who delivered the prophecy after all.” Milkfur turned around, beckoning him with a flick of her tail. Scorcheye followed reluctantly; so they walked until dawn started to break. After awhile, Milkfur broke the silence. “They disobeyed, just like you prophesied,” Milkfur said in a dull tone. Scorcheye looked at the dark gray clouds that replaced the moon. “I knew it would happen.” “So, with the help of a.....storm......the dawn will rise?” Milkfur almost laughed the last word. “Yes.” Milkfur shook her head with a tinge of confusion. “I think I found her.” “Which one?” Scorcheye asked. Milkfur must know there are two. “The dawn one. I have no clue were the storm cat is.” Scorcheye shook his pelt. He spoke again. “Does she match the requirements given by the Ancients?” Milkfur nodded. After a short time, they arrived at a dead willow tree, and Milkfur stopped abruptly. “I found her here,” she whispered. Scorcheye surveyed the tree, and sure enough, there was a small bundle of pale ginger fur. And just as the Ancients have prophesied, there was not a speck of white fur—except for her tail-tip. “What do we do now?” Scorcheye turned at Milkfur’s question. “We send a sign, and we wait.” He grunted. He turned and pelted towards SnowClan territory. Milkfur followed, gazing up at the sky nervously. Will this work? She took one last glance at the small kitten. “Rest well, little one,” Milkfur murmured. She turned and padded after Scorcheye. ~ Both Scorcheye and Milkfur were reported missing in StarClan the next day. They haven’t been seen since. Because the Dark Forest is ready to strike again. Chapter 1 “Dawn!” The loud screech rang through the den. I awaken with a start. Shrugging off sleep, giving my shoulder a quick lick before heading outside. Gorseclaw sat outside, seething, as usual. The tip of his brown tabby tail twitched in fury. “So,” He sneers, “looks like Lazytail just awakened.” Gorseclaw usually calls me this, ignoring my protests to call me my real name: Dawn. Sadly, it’s not just Gorseclaw that hates me. Everyone hates me. Well, except for two cats: Flintstar and Jag. “Dawn!” Gorseclaw snaps. He hits me on the side of my head with a paw. I sigh. “Yes?” I feel like that’s the only thing I say. Cats forget I’m a living being that has a life and they order me around like a slave. You wanna know how I know that word? Both SnowClan and EmberClan used ''to have slaves. Gorseclaw growls. “Go out. Don’t come back ''unless ''you find at least 5 pieces of prey. You hear me? ''Five.” “Okay.” I turn in a dull way towards the entrance. He growls again, stalking away. He mutters something like: “Piece of crow-food.....” As I pad towards the entrance, I receive angry looks from Gorseclaw and his ‘friends’. No one excepts me for who I am, but I’ve gotten used to it. The real ''question is.....why am I even here? For some reason, tears trickle down my cheeks. I find myself sobbing my the time I find a mouse. I’ve must have lost control of my emotions. ''I just want a friend. But honestly, it’s hard to find a friend in the middle of a war. I hear pawsteps approaching towards me as I search the dense undergrowth for prey. I quickly dash off, not wanting to be seen; the last thing I need is someone else taunting me. I head towards my favorite place in the forest—the river. It’s extremely wide but shallow, and it’s a great place to swim. But not now—if Gorseclaw sees me, he will have my pelt. I take a longing glance at the river and pad off. I keep padding along the bank. It seems like a long time until I spot somethin—no, someone. The figure was drinking from the river. On our ''side of the territory. And this figure dosen’t look like a cat from SnowClan. I trot over; the cat, who I recognize as a she-cat, is NOT from SnowClan. I scramble to remember my fighting moves; I hiss at her. “What are you doing on our side of the territory?” The young she-cat looks up, extremely perplexed. My heart starts pounding extremely fast. The she-cat has dark gray fur with pale gray highlights, which gives her a cloudy apperance. Her eyes......her eyes were a deep deep blue. They shined like a blazing blue river. ''She’s.......she’s.........no way. No. This cannot be happening. But.......she’s so beautiful. What is going on with me? I snap back to reality. She still looks at me in this...perplexed way. “H-hello?” Her voice is like a soft melody. A melody that...is just so....indescribable. How.....how is this happening? What is wrong with me? I admitted the truth in my head. Starclan help me, she’s beautiful. Extremely, utterly, confusingly, amazingly, awfully, crazy beautiful. I manage to choke out words. “I—um—how—you—w-who are you?” She seems to relax. “I-I’m Storm.” Such a nice name. ''I shift awkardly on my paws, my heart thumping so loud I bet Storm could hear it. I finally was able to speak. “I‘m Dawn, a warrior of SnowClan. Are you from EmberClan?” “SnowClan?? EmberClan??” Storm gives me another confused look. “I.....I don’t know what your talking about.” I blinked slowly. I open my mouth to speak, but I didn’t really know how to describe the two tribes of the forest. “They...um...are two....tribes of the forest.” Storm tilted her head in astonishment. (and my heart beat even faster. Oh StarClan) “Tribes....that’s cool.” She flicked her ears towards the big twolegplace. “I live near there. By the boardwalk.” ''Boardwalk? ''I pray with all my might that she isn’t lying about not knowing about the clans. I would never want to accuse her of treason. Just thinking about turning Storm in for treason makes me sick with guilt. “Boardwalk...” I echo aloud. “That’s great. What’s it like there?” Storm’s eyes suddenly cloud with ''grief. She looks wistfully away at the horizon. My heart plummets to my stomach, and I realize I hate seeing her sad. What is wrong with me? Storm opens her mouth to speak, but a cat lunges out of the bushes. The next moment was a blur. Chapter 2 A dark gray-brown tabby tom, dappled she-cat, and a gray tabby lunge out of the bushes. The gray tabby cat carreers into Storm, and she lets out a scream. It went by so fast that I barely saw the dark gray-brown tom pin me to the ground. My breath gets caught in my throat. “Looks like Lazytail is smart enough to be double agent,” The gray-brown tabby tom sneers. My eyes widen in shock. Gorseclaw! ''He steps off of me, pure bliss filling his eyes. ''He wanted to exploit me! The gray tabby, who I recognize as Ratpelt, still has Storm pinned to the ground. She tries to writhe out of his grasp, but Ratpelt held his grip. The dappled she-cat, I know as Frostwish, stood grimly by the bank. My heart pound fast. No! ''I let out a low growl. Gorseclaw sneers. “Mind explaining why you were talking to an ''Ember''Clan warrior?” I immediately screech in fury. “She’s ''not a clan cat. She lives by the twolegplace. And—” My stomach tightens when I say this—“I was just about to turn her in.” I instantly regret it. Storm’s eyes widen and her eyes cloud with grief and shock. Ratpelt lets go of her, and Storm just stares at the ground. I feel a pang if guilt hit me. Hard. “Good.” Gorseclaw turns swiftly towards SnowClan territory. “We’ll take it from here. You go on hunting.” He turns and signals Ratpelt to bring Storm with them. Before being whisked away, Storm takes a longing look back at me. A look that melts my heart. ~ I pad back to SnowClan camp, anxiety making my stomach twist. What did they do with Storm? ''Plus, SnowClan has an extremely big camp, with tens of tunnels and dens that even Flintstar could get lost in. How am I going to find Storm in a huge camp like this? I pad in the Main Entrance, where I see Russetpelt and Dragonshade guarding the camp. Surprisingly, they give me a nod of approval. Inside, there was chaos. Scattered groups of cats whispered together and cast meek glances at Flintstar. Flintstar must have announced the prisoner. ''She’s here because of me. It’s my fault. I pad up to Flintstar, who was talking with Gorseclaw. I had one thought on my mind. Where is Storm? Although the thought of see her again made my heart flip with anxiety. “Flintstar,” I start. He turns to me, and Gorseclaw frowns but remains calm. “Do you know where our new prisoner is?” “Yes,” Flintstar replies, “but I already have a guard for her. I’ll send you for the next shift.” My heart sinks—unexpectedly—but I just nod and start to leave. But for some reason a mechanically turn to Flintstar. “Storm,” I say. “What?” Flintstar asks, bewildered. “The prisoner’s name,” I say, “is Storm.” I pad away, my subconscience guiding me towards my den. I fall into my nest, ignoring the daylight pouring in. I turn the other way, facing the back wall of my den. My emotions were so mixed I couldn’t tell which one was which anymore. It was at this moment I realized: I’ve never regretted anything before. Regret is a horrible feeling, isn’t it? Chapter 3 A paw prodded me and roused me from my sleep. I blinked open my eyes, realizing some cat was standing over me. It happened to be Jag, my best friend. One of the only cats who understood me. “Hey,” He said. I sat up, blinking away sleep. I saw moonlight sifting into the den and landing as a perfect silhouette on Jag’s face. The moonlight also made his bright blue eyes shine. I was maybe, possibly, a tiny ''bit fond of him. “Hi.” “Flintstar said you are taking the next shift. C’mon, I’ll lead you to the prisoners’ den.” Jag smiled, a smile that warmed my heart. But at the same time, my insides twisted and turned with anxiety. ''It’s time. A large tunnel just under the SnowPeak yawned open in front of us. Jag padded under the opening of the tunnel, beckoning for me to come. We padded down the dark and damp tunnel, and in the dim light I could see tunnels leading to possible dens. Small holes allowed slits of moonlight to pass through. After a long time, Jag broke the silence. “Dawn, is everything okay?” Jag’s eyes were alight with concern. He could tell if I was in pain. “You’re not acting like yourself.” No. Everything is NOT okay. I’ve fallen hopelessly in love with a she-cat—is that even legal in SnowClan?—who has made me regret everything that I’ve done the past day and has made me stuck in a flurry of emotions, and is a prisoner of our clan now because of me, and I’m now going to face her and possibly get my heart ripped out. So no, I AM NOT OKAY. But I say otherwise. “I’m fine.” I say it a little to harshy, and I begin to tear up. Jag wraps his tail around me, and I instantly lay my head on his shoulder. “I-I’m f-fine...” before I know it, I’m sobbing quietly, resting on his shoulder. Why? What has happened to me? I’m such a wreck, crying for no reason! ''That thought made me keep sobbing, oh so quietly. Jag wrapped his tail around me tighter, in a protective way. “Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay,” Jag whispered, hugging me tightly. “It’s okay.” He didn’t even know what was wrong, but he was ''still ''comforting me. I smiled sadly at him and buried my muzzle into his fur. ''Thank you. I stopped sobbing now; only strands of tears trickled down my cheeks. “Thank you,” I whisper hoarsely, pulling away. “For what?” Jag asks, his tone soft with concern. “Everything,” I say. “You don’t know how much I appreciate you in my life.” I smile, again resting my head on his shoulder. He chuckles in embarrassment. “I—um—that’s w-what friends are for.” I grow quiet. “About what happened.......I’ll talk to you about it later. I promise.” Jag nods, respecting my privacy, but still, his eyes gleamed in concern. “If you ever need to talk to me I’m here. Always.” He then pads to a small tunnel. We squeeze through it. We find our way into an enormus cavern, with a skylight at the very top. Two cats guarded the entrance and one cat guarded the entrance to each of the smaller tunnels, leading out of this cavern. Some didn’t have any guards which meant they were unoccupied. “Here we are,” Jag whispers. I nod hastily, anxiety now fluffing my light ginger pelt to twice it’s size. I gulp. “Go inside,” Jag instructs. “Another guard will come when your shift is over, which—” He glances up at the sky, “—should be at about dawn, which will be soon.” Then, Jag lowers his voice so no one could hear him. “I’ll be here. Bye.” He gazed at me with concerned eyes (still) and with that, he left. “Bye,” I murmured. I nodded to Tyridgash, who was guarding the entrance. She nodded back. I opened the bramble screen a tiny bit and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. I stepped inside, expecting my heart to stop with anxiety. But instead, my heart was stabbed emotionally. Chapter 4 Storm had her back facing me (well, she kind of was forced to) and was tied tightly to a bramble bush. I now noticed she had fresh wounds, and she looked scrawny and dirty. Still, to me, Storm looked stunningly beautiful. I felt like my heart was on the floor, bleeding as much as she was. I did this to her. “H-h-hey,” I could barely choke words out. Guilt and regret flooded through my pelt. I shook my head. Storm twisted towards me, and I saw her eyes were tinged red from crying. Oh dear StarClan! Help her! “Oh, i-its y-you,” Storm was shivering, and her voice was shaking. I felt the chill too. It was very cold. “Storm,” I wail softly, shaking my head. “I’m so sorry.” Tears fall down my cheeks before I know it. Storm’s eyes soften. “It’s okay. It’s not your fault. Sometimes.....” She glanced up at the small skylight, “Sometimes I feel like I deserve it.” “What?! No you don’t!” I protest, now sobbing. My heart felt like it burst into a million peices. “You did nothing! It was my fault, I turned you in! I should’ve stood up for you!” “You don’t know the choices I’ve made in my life,” Storm says quietly. “We all have to make hard choices,” I sob. “When I met you, you did nothing ''to deserve this! And seeing you like this......” I trailed off, wincing. “You ''don’t ''deserve this.” “I ''was ''on your territory,” Storm replies, “if they punish me for that, it’s fine.” But that statement only makes me cry more. Storm tries to reach out to comfort me, but she’s pulled back by the brambles. “It’s okay,” Storm says soothingly. “I forgive you.” I look up. “Are you sure?” I ask softly. “Yes,” Storm smiles sadly, and after a moment I realize she’s crying too. “I’m sorry too.” “Why?” I ask, tears still falling swiftly down my cheeks. “Because of how much stress I caused you,” Storm says, crying. “No matter what I’ve done, I definitely don’t deserve to cause you anxiety like this. Especially when we just met.” I giggle, still sobbing. “I forgive you.” Storm smiles. “Like I said, I forgive you too.” We laugh a little. My heart (I felt) mended back together, and I was so relieved. I felt as light as a feather. I automatically walked to the bramble bush. Storm raised her eyebrows, but I kept going. ''She didn’t deserve to be tied like this. ''I paid towards the bush and wrench it free of Storm. She looked bewildered. “Why are you doing this?” Storm asked. My heart pumped with adrenaline and bliss as I spoke. “I want to actually sit next to you. Plus, even if you are in prison, you don’t deserve to be tied up like this.” Storm smiled elatedly and blinked gratefully. “Thank you.” She twisted into a position facing me. My insides fluttered and I broke into a smile as well. “No problem.” Storm laughed. “So far, you are the best guard I’ve ever met.” I blushed. By now, my heart was pumping faster than a rabbit. “Thank you.” A sudden cold wind blew through the skylight. Storm shivers badly, curling up to the edge of the den. I shiver too, but not as bad as her. I realized how weak she was. It pained me. So, I took a deep breath and padded over to her. I sat down right next to her, our pelts brushing. I curl my tail around her, hoping that it warms her. My heart is pounding so loud I would think the guards would hear it. I try my hardest to keep calm. “Th-thanks,” Storm says, teeth chattering. She gives me a look so sincere and so meaningful I almost go extremely red. “A-anyt-time,” I stammer, and I have to look down to make sure she doesn’t see me blush. I look at her through the corner of my eye, and I see.....is ''Storm blushing too? My heart flutters. Again. I was so happy. Everything had gone unexpectedly amazing, and I was best friends with Storm again. All was quiet except for my heart beating like a maniac. Honestly, it couldn’t have gotten any better. I smile elatedly, Storm catches my eye and grins. My heart flips. “Hey,” Storm says suddenly. “Thank you.” “For what?” I ask, curious. “For being the first friend I’ve ever had.” I almost gawk at her. I don’t know how she ended up here, but I now see a reason why her eyes clouded with grief when I mentioned the boardwalk. Her life must have been......bad. Thank you, StarClan, for bringing Storm here. “I-I’m honored,” I confess. I decide to take it a tiny step further. “Hey Storm, can ask you a question? You don’t have to answer.” “Sure,” Storm says. “Anything.” I brace for pain. “What was life like at the Boardwalk?” Again, Storm’s eyes cloud with grief. She looks away. “I-it’s f-fine,” I stammer quickly. “Y-you d-don’t have to answer.” But Storm looks back at me, her gaze boring into mine. “It was.....bad.” I nod, not needing any more information. “Thanks.” Storm nods absentmindedly, but then she looks at me, her eyes gentle. “Thank you.” I smile, restling my head on my paws. Storm does the same. She looks at me and winks. I wink back, smiling. She looks so.....beautiful. My heart flips. Again. “Best guard ever,” Storm laughs. I smile back. Oh Storm, if only you knew..... A sudden loud screech jolts us from our position. I scramble to my paws, alarmed. “Quick! Back to the brambles!” I whisper to Storm. I hastily fasten her paws to the brambles. She glances at me one last time, not hiding the happiness in her eyes. My heart skips like five beats. “Bye.” Storm says, smiling. “Good luck on whatever’s out there.” She seemed worried ''for me. I nod, a little flustered. Outside, I could hear cats screaming and shouting as if there was a battle. ''Oh StarClan. “Thanks,” I say, pelting towards the bramble screen. “Bye.” I nod to her, although my heart......my heart doesn’t want me to leave. I leave, closing the bramble screen behind me. I see Tryidgash right outside, and the fear in her eyes betrayed her calm manner. Other cats also shifted uncomfortably in fear. I gulp. “What’s going on?” I ask. Tyridgash take worried glances at the entrance to the prisoner’s den. “EmberClan is attacking.” Chapter 5 “Well, What do we do??” I ask frantically. Out of the corner of my eyes, guards came out from inside the prisoner dens appeared, twicthing their whiskers in anxiety. “We can’t just sit here.” “Actually, we have to sit here,” A deep voice cut through the cave. It was Tigerscar, one of the senior warriors. WIP